The amazing adventures of Megan and Catherine RISE OF THE ZOMBIES!
by cattie13
Summary: Two best friends messing around come across a zombie. And once you find one, well there's bound to be another isn't there? Tag along and find out hat happens to these to unlikely friends. Maybe they meet new people hiding? Maybe they get kidnapped? Read and find out... If you dare
1. Chapter 1

Megan pov:

They're everywhere. Street corners, abandoned warehouses, even old restaurants that have been closed down because they were "hygiene hazards". Well these creatures are more than hygiene hazards. They're death threats. You don't even want to know what they are. Their skin is decaying and almost mouldy. Their eyes are filled with nothing, so their stare is soul piercing, and sends shivers down your spine. They look like corpses which have been dragged out from their graves. Have you guessed yet? Yes, zombies.

"Ha! You can't catch a ball to save your life!" Catherine shouted to me from the other side of the small field.

"And you're so perfect aren't you? Here, catch this!" I threw the ball across the field and over the fence to the old cemetery. I may not be good at catching, but I can throw.

Catherine wasn't happy though, "why'd you do that? She screamed, "you know the stories about that cemetery. I'm not going in there!" I can't believe she actually believes that rubbish. 'people go in but never come out', ha, don't make me laugh.

"Fine, I'll go in then". I didn't realise it then, but I was just about to make the biggest mistake of my life.

So we walked in...

Catherine pov:

We'd just walked into the graveyard when the gate slammed shut behind us, not ashamed to admit I let out a little scream. So did Megan though!

"Just the wind right Megan?" I breathed out in one breath, my heart racing. I swear I just heard something,

"Did you hear that? It... It sounded like groaning?" I grabbed onto my friends hand in a death grip for reassurance if nothing else.

That's when she stopped, screamed and grabbed my hand back, before picking up the ball that was now at our feet and threw it of something that grunted and shouted,

"Braiiiiiinnsssssss!" What the hell? Now I could see it was an old man? He looked like he was decomposing on the spot, Gross!

"Haha Megan he wants to eat your brains" How I can make a joke right now I don't know but here it goes " You don't have any!" That's when she slapped me on the back of the head.

"Seriously? Now of all times, A zombie wants to eat us and your laughing?" She asked me, oh well I thought it was funny. But when I saw the zombie coming closer i jumped and ran, dragging Megan behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan's Pov:

When we got to mine, we didn't say anything to my mam; we just ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. Catherine immediately spoke, "we can't keep this a secret forever you know? There might be other people out there that have seen it" this made me think, what if she was right? What if other people felt the same insecure feeling that we were feeling? "Well, even if you're right, how do we find out? Google it?" Catherine laughed at that, but I was being serious, how would we find out if other people had seen it? I really couldn't think. It was 10:00 anyway, so it could have been anything! Maybe it was just an old man who had fallen into the lake which was just down the road from the cemetery. I didn't know what to think. "Catherine, I'm really tired. I know we had plans to have a night full of fast food and movies, but I just want to sleep" I felt bad letting Catherine down, but I couldn't keep my eyes open. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

I woke up and checked the time. 11:03. I had been asleep for just over half an hour. How could I sleep though, when I knew what was lurking outside? I looked around the room to see a bright flash. My instant reaction was "Arghhh, first zombies, now aliens?" but the closer I looked, it was only Catherine on her phone. "Catherine, what are you doing awake?" she looked at me through her tired eyes and whispered, "How can I sleep with that... Thing outside?" We looked at each other, with that look that best friends give each other when they both have the same idea; it's like a telepathic best friend thing. I knew what she was thinking; she knew what I was thinking. We both said it together, "let's go outside!" We knew it was a bad idea, but we both wanted to put our minds at rest so we could sleep. That was the second mistake of the day.

Catherine's Pov:

We walked down the stairs slowly and as quiet as we could so we wouldn't wake up Megan's parents or her twin, Mathew. I slowly placed my foot down on the last step and heard it creak, I held my breath and looked up the stairs to make sure no one heard.

"Shh!" Megan whispered to me, walking past me to open the back door.

"I know!" I whispered back still looking up the stairs to make sure before we looked at each other and she pushed the door open as slowly as possible as if we could sense something was out there waiting. But what?

I stepped out first grabbing a fork for protection while Megan grabbed frying pan, I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing at what we must look like to anyone who walked past. That's when I heard a grunt and the door shutting behind us, we spun round together and froze in place at what we saw.

"Mathew! You scared us!" I heard Megan whisper/shout while breathing out the breath she'd obviously been holding.

"God, you're like a freaking ninja!" I said giggling at the end.

"What an earth are you two doing... With a fork and a frying pan outside?" He asked us, looking at us like we were complete freaks, to be fair we probably looked like we were on drugs right now though.

Just as I said that Mathew started to go pale and walk backwards looking at something behind me and Megan.

I wish I didn't look around, because what I saw made me scream a clutch the fork with a grip that I'm surprised didn't snap it in two.


End file.
